Kaiaphas Parker
Dr. Kaiaphas James Parker, an extremely powerful hybrid, was one of the main characters in . Born as Reuben Christopher ParkerChapter VIII: For the Boy Who Has Everything, Kaiaphas was the younger twin brother of Kai. He was also one of the two very first siphons to become witch hybrids. He also has two daughters named Katerina and Emmerson, whom he loves and cherishes deeply. She would eventually fall in love with Brandon Marshall and have twins together, Kaiaphas' grandsons. Kaiaphas is the patriarch of the Parker Family. Overview Biography Kaiaphas was born in Portland, Oregon in 1959 as Reuben Parker to Mr. Parker and twin brother of Malachai. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughter that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the coven, Kaiaphas and Malachai were expected to merge. Revealed to Katerina, he legally changed his name at the age of 18, to Kaiaphas to hide himself from the witches of his coven, after slaughtering at least ten of them on purpose. Personality Most of the time, he could be apathetic, cynical, and threatening. Despite his outwardly cold nature, Katherine noted that behind his exterior was hiding a fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humor and as someone not indifferent to suffering. Kaiaphas was also very protective of and loyal to his friends and companions, and was willing to go to great lengths for those who mattered to him. He could be kind-hearted and caring to the people he loved. Physical Appearance Kaiaphas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close-cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Relationships Isabella Samedi Kaiaphas is Bella's maternal grandfather. Kaiaphas loves and cares for her dearly, Kaiaphas protects her fiercely and would destroy any threat that comes the child's way. He claims that he does right by her and only her. Kaiaphas is committed to protecting her like her mother, and he has a very good relationship with her. Katherine told Kaiaphas that despite their differences, there was nobody else she would trust more with the life of her daughter. Kaiaphas is Bella's best friend, and the person who provides Bella with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They both are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Bella is learning to control her dangerous powers with Kaiaphas' help along with her boarding school's help. Powers & Abilities |-|Siphon= Kaiaphas possessed the typical powers of a siphon. |-|Vampire-Witch= Kaiaphas is regarded by many as a terrifying and skilled warlock. He is skilled in potions. The mere mention of his name quickly struck fear in others. He is gifted in telekinesis, as he threw Grayson across the room with very little to no trouble at all. Kaiaphas is very skilled at Spell-craft, and creating his own spells. Kaiaphas has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. Kaiaphas is considerably much stronger than vampires, werewolves, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop of his bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength was used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. His impact could send anyone flying. His strength was also enough to rival that of his own kind. While Kaiaphas was more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rivaled enough of his strength to take him down in small groups. Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit) * (Spirit/Corpse) * (Spirit) Season Three * (Spirit) * (Indirectly mentioned) * (Flashback Scene) * Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Inheritors Season One * (Indirectly Mentioned/Voice heard on phone call) * (Indirectly Mentioned) * (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Two * There Was A Time When I Thought I'd Know You Forever Stolen at Birth * Satan, Where? (Indirectly mentioned) * The In Laws Are Back The Hybrid Chronicles Part One * * Name * The name Kaiaphas is of Aramaic origin, meaning "Jewish high priest that condemned Jesus". https://www.thenamemeaning.com/caiaphas/ * The name James is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name James is that supplants, undermines, the heel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james/ * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Trivia * It was implied that Kaiaphas had a crush on Jéssę, despite all the pain he cause his family. * In There Was A Time When I Thought I'd Know You Forever, it was revealed in a flashback that Kaiaphas was the only one who called Bella "Rosie". * According to Isabella, Kaiaphas has left the coven in the hands of Vincenté, while he's off on vacation with his wife. * As of Episode 8 of , Kaiaphas was born as Reuben Parker. * In Satan, Where?, Kaiaphas was mentioned by Kandice as she recalls him being mistaken for a "Satanist". * Kaiaphas was originally written to be the brother in-law of Katherine, and uncle/godfather of Isabella. Tropes * Overprotective Dad: Katherine comments that Kaiaphas is overprotective of both her and Bella. * Psychotic Smirk: He's a master of implying dangerous things are about to happen with a mere smile. * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Featured Articles